


The Serenity of Love

by magnusbaene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (only a bit tho i promise), Boys In Love, Fluff, Introspection, Love is healing, M/M, Post-Canon, There's a lot of thinking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, idk how to tag this, slight angst, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbaene/pseuds/magnusbaene
Summary: Once he realises that his bed seems softer because it is in fact not his own bed, his thoughts stray to the one person who occupies his mind more often than not these days. For one terrifying second, Alec is brought back to the events of the day before. To an activated sword, bodies upon bodies of downworlders, the panic of searching through the Institute; two times, three, four, his eyes refusing to stray to the dead despite the hopelessness that is slowly creeping up his veins.____Or, Alec's and Magnus' morning after the terrifying events at the Institute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally made it to Ao3.
> 
> Hope this will bring a little warmth into your lives. ♥

Alec wakes to light streaming through the windows, and the sound of a city coming to life. His eyes blink open slowly as he tries to discern why his bed seems softer than he remembers.

Before, his first thought would have been of missions and reports. Clave representatives and mothers to please, soldiers who he had to train. The rays of the sun only ever brought about burdens and worries, the weight descending upon his shoulders as he rose from the bed. 

Now, once he realises that his bed seems softer because it is in fact not his own bed, his thoughts stray to the one person who occupies his mind more often than not these days. For one terrifying second, Alec is brought back to the events of the day before. To an activated sword, bodies upon bodies of downworlders, the panic of searching through the Institute; two times, three, four, his eyes refusing to stray to the dead despite the hopelessness that is slowly creeping up his veins. 

_Oh God.  
_

Terror grips his soul and chases away any trace of sleep left as Alec sits up, his eyes darting through the room frantically, his hand lands on his chest and he wonders briefly whether his heart has left his throat already when he looks to the right and- oh.  
There it is.  
His breath leaves him in a rush, and the feelings that hit him at the sight almost threaten to overwhelm him.

Magnus is curled up at the edge of the bed. Body turned towards Alec’s, arm stretched out across the bed. There’s no make up on his face, no worries clouding his features either. It’s just calm breaths, and the beauty that makes up his very being.

Alec remembers now, and lies back down. Hand tucked under his head, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face as he slowly inches closer to him. He never thought he could have this. Lying in bed with another man. Not even his dreams could give him the peace that he feels right in this moment.  
But that’s not exactly what this is, is it? Alec can’t help but smile, beam really, when he realises that he’s not just next to a man, but the man _he loves.  
_ The man who loves _him_.

_I can’t believe this is real._

The memories of the time after that confession come back to him and he buries his face into the bed, a blush on his cheeks.  
Arriving at the loft, still holding onto each other. Slow kisses, followed by wandering hands, declarations of love and adoration whispered into the other’s skin. All the while trying to chase away the lingering sadness that was clinging to Magnus. _You will never be too much for me, I love you, and everything that you are._

Suddenly, Alec is hit with the urgent desire to touch. It only takes a second for him to realise that he is allowed to, that his boyfriend wouldn’t mind waking up to him, the man he loves. Slowly, he turns his head and reaches out. Lets his hand caress Magnus’ face, follows the strong lines of his jaw, swipes his thumb under his eyes. And when Magnus groggily turns his face to Alec’s hand, he grows even bolder, intertwines their legs, and presses kisses to Magnus’ fluttering eyelashes. _WakeupWakeupWakeup._

The sight of Magnus opening his eyes takes his breath away. It’s not only the cat eyes that are blinking back at him sleepily, but the smile that overtakes Magnus’ entire face, creeping up to his cheekbones and sinking into his gaze.

“Mmmh, Good morning, Alexander.”

His voice is still heavy with sleep. But Magnus has never felt more awake. Has never felt more _alive_ , he corrects himself. Waking up to hazel eyes looking down on him, kisses being pressed into his skin, his soul held together by Alec’s arms around him, revives his heart in ways he had forgotten long ago. He never thought he could have this. Not after Camille. Not after always giving too much and receiving nothing in return. Not after holding his heart out for countless people to take, only to get it thrown back at his feet again and again and again. 

He had been scared of Alec’s power over him. Ever since that night Alec’s heart had stopped beating, and Magnus had felt his own shattering in his chest. It had been then that he realised that once again, he had fallen too soon, too fast. 

Valentine had only confirmed that thought. Escaping the Institute with Madzie only seconds before he felt the overwhelming power of the soul sword had been terrifying enough. Realising that Alec was still in that building, surrounded by the enemy, all the while knowing that he was powerless to help him in any way, left him breathless and afraid. But portalling back after he had secured the rest of the downworld, and seeing Alec standing there, _alive._ That feeling was indescribable. He couldn’t help but run, holding onto his heart with both hands like his life depended on it.

But this time, and Magnus still couldn’t quite believe it was real, love was _given_ to him. Held out for him to take. And with that quiet amazement that always accompanies his thoughts of Alec, he reaches out, winds his arms around Alec’s body, and brings their foreheads together. Which promptly makes Alec let out a disapproving sound.  
  
“I wasn’t done kissing you.”, Alec’s voice is still at a whisper, but the smile in his voice betrays his delight at their new position.

“Oh? This can be rectified.”  
Magnus feels almost _giddy_ as he slowly pushes Alec onto his back, presses him into the bed, and gently brushes their noses together. _Oh, how I love you, and everything that you are._ They stay like this for a few seconds, gazing into each other’s eyes, breathing the same air. 

“I love you.”

The words fill the space between them. They can’t remember who said it first, they only know that their hearts feel like bursting, threatening to become one. Every touch, every kiss is joined by the words that have described them for far longer than they have been spoken. 

In a few hours, life will call again. But until then, _they love._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://magnusbaene.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
